


Rubber Bands

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Office Sex, Office Supplies, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma brings Regina lunch and gets much more than she bargained for.</p><p>Part of the Swan Queen Week Winter 2016: Seven Deadly Sins: Lust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Bands

The first rubber band Regina pulled out of the box was for Emma’s hair. The Mayor raked her nails into Emma’s neck as she tied it back into a ponytail then stepped back towards her desk to pick up the scissors lying there. Regina knew playing at work was not wise, but when her submissive had interrupted her sorting out the stationery drawer in the black cabinet by her desk she’d found herself unable to resist temptation…again. Emma had only made it halfway across the room when Regina had marched over, snatched the paper bags out of Emma’s hands and shoved her against the nearest black column. Tree branches on the wallpaper sprang to life and snaked round Emma’s wrists to hold her in place with her back facing towards Regina. A second spell ensured Emma couldn't undo the first.

“Hey, I was only bringing you lunch!” Emma said.

“Would you like me to stop dear?” Regina asked. 

Emma remained silent. 

“I didn't think so.” Regina smirked as she trailed the flat side of the scissor blades along Emma’s forearms. She slipped her thumb and fingers into the handles and began cutting at the neckline of Emma’s top. Definitely more fun than trying to balance the budget.

“You’d better fix these when you’re finished.” Emma said, looking down trying to see what Regina was doing. The Mayor yanked her head back up again. 

Regina pushed the scissors into the waistband of her skirt, grabbed a fistful of Emma’s top in each hand and ripped. She pulled the remains of the top down to expose Emma’s shoulders and upper arms. She felt almost giddy with desire as she kissed and nipped at Emma’s neck before trailing a line of kisses down between her shoulder blades. The urge to hurt her was so strong.

She grabbed a bunch of rubber bands from the box and used magic to put them around Emma’s arms wherever her bare skin was on show. 

“You’re going to top me with those?” Emma asked looking unimpressed.

“Can you see the clock from where you are?” Regina asked.

“What? No, just your really weird tree themed wallpaper.” Emma replied. 

“A pity.” Regina said, running her fingers up and down Emma’s arms. “You won’t be able to see how quickly I can make you beg me to stop.” She laughed as Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She clearly had no idea how much they could sting.

The thinner the band, the more it would hurt so Regina picked the narrowest one to start with to prove her point. She pulled it back as far as she could before letting it go, listening to the satisfying snap it made as it hit Emma’s skin.

Emma jerked and cried out in surprise. “Argh Fuck!” she said, shaking her arm as though it would help lessen the pain.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and whispered in her ear. “You’ve never played with rubber bands before have you?” Emma shook her head in dismay. “Well then I’ll make sure I won’t go easy on you.” she hissed as she raked her nails across Emma’s shoulders. 

The Mayor began plucking the rubber bands again, varying the intensity of the pain with every hit. Sometimes she started at the top of the line of bands and worked her way down. Others she just picked one at random. She sighed with pleasure as she listened to Emma whimper in discomfort. The best thing about this kind of play was that it took so little effort to inflict so much pain. She would make her sub suffer without even getting out of breath. 

She stopped and lost herself for a moment as she cupped Emma’s breasts and slid a hand inside her jeans. She laughed as Emma bucked involuntarily against the fingers Regina had just pressed hard against her clit.

“What did you get me for lunch?” Regina asked, feeling even more amused after seeing the look of confusion on Emma’s face. The more she teased and objectified her sub the wetter both of them became. 

“Oh errm…kale salad.” Emma replied. 

“Good girl.” Regina patronized. “I like it when the bitch fetches things for the Queen.”

She unbuttoned Emma’s jeans and yanked them down so they restrained her ankles. Her boots would prevent her from lifting her feet out. 

“And what did you get for yourself?” Regina asked knowing full well it wouldn’t be anything healthy.

“Burger and fries.” Emma sighed.

Regina made a show of tutting loudly in disapproval. She grabbed another handful of rubber bands and used magic to place them round Emma’s thighs. She started pulling them out and letting them snap back against Emma’s skin, alternating the pace to torment her further as she was unable to brace herself for when the next lash of pain was coming.

Regina pressed her body against Emma’s and inhaled the scent of her hair as she picked a band at random to pluck and release repeatedly. Feeling Emma writhe beneath her whilst listening to her cry out in pain had long been her favourite pastime. 

“God, please flick a different band.” Emma begged. “It’s. It's too much.”

“But I really like this one.” Regina replied, pulling it out and counting to ten before releasing it again, knowing it would feel more like a minute to her sub. Emma flinched and winced when it hit. Regina started pulling and releasing the same rubber band again quickly this time. She had to push Emma down harder as her pain continued to grow. 

“Stop! Please stop.” Emma begged in between flicks that made her pull on her restraints and cry out in agony. 

“Make me.” Regina gloated. 

“Madam Mayor stop, please.” Emma gasped.

“Give me one good reason to.” Regina said enjoying every second of torment.

Emma let out a cry of frustration. “Argh can’t you just eat your lunch or something?” 

Regina stopped suddenly, waving a hand to release the branches so she could flip Emma round. As soon as her back was against the column the branches secured themselves round Emma’s wrists again. 

“Well now that you mention it, I am getting a little bit hungry.” Regina said looking Emma up and down. Emma rolled her eyes again as she tried to get her breath and some of her composure back. 

Regina picked up an apple from the bowl on the conference table and sat down at her desk. She tidied away all the remaining stationery except for a pot of pens and pencils and the box of rubber bands. She leant back in her chair, lifting her legs up slowly one at a time in order to rest her feet on the desk. Emma couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“When I said you should eat lunch, I meant you should let me go first.” Emma said, squirming with embarrassment caused from wearing a ripped top with her pants round her ankles and rubber bands on her limbs. 

Regina took another bite out of her apple and grinned. “But then I wouldn’t get to appreciate the view.” she said. The unexpected compliment made Emma smile. 

“I think I should bring you lunch more often.” Emma joked.

“I agree.” Regina replied, already planning on restraining Emma under her desk and keeping her head between her legs the next time she stopped by.

The Mayor made the apple last as long as possible in order to give Emma a chance to rest. She throw the core into the trash and stood up suddenly.

“What is it?” Emma asked. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not suffering enough.” Regina smirked, pulling the scissors out of her waistband and cutting a hole in the fabric where Emma’s top covered her breasts. She ripped it open and cut off Emma’s bra. Unable to hold back any longer Regina pressed her lips against Emma’s whilst she cut off her panties and let them fall to the floor along with the scissors. Several minutes passed where Regina caressed Emma’s body before kissing her again whilst cradling her head in her hands. It was hard to tear herself away. Emma tasted and felt too good, especially when Regina could feel her tugging on her restraints, desperate to wrap her arms round her and reciprocate. 

Regina lowered her head and began flicking Emma’s nipples with her tongue until they hardened. Emma moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips again. 

“I like your idea of suffering.” Emma joked.

Regina took a step back and grabbed two pencils and two rubber bands off her desk. Surely Emma knew better than to say things like that. It only served to fuel her sadistic desires. But then maybe that was the point? Regina didn’t dwell on the thought for long. Her attention was now focused on holding the pencils in place on either side of Emma’s nipple whilst she secured them with the rubber bands so they were pinching gently. She then did the same on the other side and began kissing her chest in between her breasts. Emma was so aroused she had to lean her head back against the column for support.

The Mayor used magic to make a latex glove appear out of thin air and she wiggled her fingers into it right in front of Emma’s face, laughing at how needy she looked. 

“Please.” Emma begged. 

Regina ignored her. Emma was lucky she was feeling so indulgent today. Otherwise she wouldn’t let her come at all instead of making her wait just a few minutes longer.

Regina began plucking the rubber bands again, this time with one hand wrapped round her throat. Every time Emma begged for Regina to make her come she waved her hand to tighten the rubber bands holding the pencils that were pinching her nipples. She pitied the people who had to do BDSM without magic.

“What are you?” The Mayor asked after pushing Emma's legs apart and slapping the palm of her hand against Emma’s clit. She made Emma say things like this every time they played but never tired of hearing the words.

“I’m your fucktoy.” Emma replied, gasping in pain.

“And..?” Regina prompted. 

“And I’m yours.” she said, struggling to hold herself still.

Regina kissed her on the cheek and rewarded her with two fingers, sliding them in and out slowly. She moved her other hand from Emma’s throat to her mouth to muffle the noise she was making. “Shall I make you come now?” Regina teased, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Emma pleading with her eyes. She slipped a third finger inside and increased the speed. It wasn’t long before Emma was bucking beneath her again as she came. Regina had to step closer to hold her steady when her knees buckled. 

After pausing to let Emma recover she took her hand off her mouth, withdrew her fingers and wiped them across Emma’s face. A flick of the wrist made the branches retreat back into the walls and the scissors reappear in her hand. She started cutting through the rubber bands, digging her nails in tender skin to keep Emma wincing as she slowly regained her senses. She licked and nipped Emma's bruises before kissing her on the lips again.

Regina took a step back and used magic to move the rubber bands from the floor into the trashcan. Emma’s burger and fries swiftly followed along with her latex glove. 

“Hey!” Emma protested, looking extremely disappointed as she used magic to repair and replace her panties. Regina stood watching in amusement as she clumsily pulled up her jeans. 

“My, look at the time!” Regina exclaimed. “We’d better get you out of here before my 1 o’clock arrives.” 

"But we haven't spoken yet." 

"I know." Regina said. "Where does the time go?!"

She used magic to return the remainder of Emma’s clothes back where they belonged and shoved an apple in her hands. “Here’s your lunch.” she smirked. “And I’ll know if you go and buy anything else unhealthy.” she warned as she marched Emma to the door.

“You'd better bring me food at work again soon.” The Mayor ordered.

“I will.” Emma replied, looking Regina up and down. 

“Don’t be late home from work tonight.”

“I won’t.” the blonde promised.

“Aren’t you going to say thank you?” Regina asked when they reached the doorway. One hand rested on her hip whilst the other clasped the doorhandle.

Emma gave her wife the ‘you’re not as funny as you think you are’ look and put a hand behind her head to pull her close and kiss her hard. Regina hummed with pleasure at being able to taste Emma’s cum on her lips and feel her lover's hands roam her body.

“It’s your turn to cook tonight.” Emma said after breaking off the kiss.

“Yes I’m well aware of our culinary arrangements. Good day Miss Swan!” Regina said as she pushed her out the office.

The Mayor walked back to her desk and sat down. She opened her diary, double checking the next appointment was at 2 as she had remembered. She pulled the paper bag containing Emma’s lunch out of the trash. Granny’s burgers always tasted so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Safety stuff  
> Please don't use elastic bands for play unless you have some safety shears nearby.  
> Don't put them on the face, neck or round your joints. Don't apply them so tightly they start affecting circulation. If you feel any numbness or tingling, or your digits/limbs start to change colour cut them off!


End file.
